another encounter
by thatrandomguy42
Summary: touma's misfortune lead to another dangerous encounter with death. touma x mugino


Hello this is the first chapter of my new story I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own any of the works mentioned or used in any of my stories. If there is punctuation errors or capitalization errors I apologize my keyboard is broken in some parts and I am getting a new one I apologize for the mistakes.

"read" speech.

'review' thought

.

.

.

Touma was just trying to go to the grocery store to get food for index When the explosions sounded. He immediately ran towards the sound to see if anyone needed help. knew something bad was going to happen. Especially since his day had be going great so far, and because of that he assumed it was because something was going to go horribly wrong eventually. Low and behold , he runs strait into the middle of a battle field. Explosions going of everywhere and thugs running for their lives.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman with soft-tea colored hair asked with a scowl on her face" You sure don't look like your one of these thugs."

"Me?" Our misfortunate hero said while pointing to himself.

"Yes you" She replied with anger in her tone" you know what it doesn't even matter, just get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Wait what do you plan to do to these people."Touma asked in reply , this time having more confidence in his voice.

"We are going to eliminate them" Mugino said with annoyance growing in her voice" now I will say it again, get the hell out of my sight before I kill you!"

"Hold on I can't let just-" Touma started to say before being interrupted.

"I said get the hell out of here!" Mugino yelled in anger a green laser came out of thin air a few inches to the right of her head and was directed towards Touma.

"Wait, hold on don't attack me" Touma replied as he raised his right hand in defense, dropping the groceries as he did so. As soon as the laser touched his hand it vanished and the sound of shattering glass rang through the air.

.

general point of view changed to mugino

.

When she started this job she assumed it would be easy. That nothing could go wrong because it was just a simple job. So when she stumbled a unknown person she was annoyed .

"Who the hell are you" She asked with a scowl coming on to her face, and decide to add "You sure don't look like your one of these thugs."

"Me?" The unknown boy asked in confusion while pointing to himself.

"Yes you" She clarified. She was growing very annoyed with this situation. ' Why do I have to have to deal with this shit' She thought with annoyance." You know what it doesn't even matter, just get out of my sight before I kill you" she added after a bit of thought.

"Wait what do you plan to do to these people" The boy responded with a newfound confidence.

"We are going to eliminate them" She replied , getting more annoyed by the second. She honestly didn't know while she was even telling him this. " now I will say it again, get the hell out of my sight before I kill you!" She yelled tired of this situation.

"Hold on I can't let just-" The unknown boy started to say.' Enough of this ' Thought and started charging up one of her lasers.

"I said get the hell out of here" she yelled in frustration as she fired her laser at the boy.

"Wait, hold on don't attack me" The boy said as he stumbled backwards . For some reason he raised his right hand directly into the lasers path as he did this. What happened next shocked her to her core. As soon as her laser touched his hand it disappeared and she heard the sound of shattering glass.

" W-w-what?" She muttered in shock. 'What the hell just happened' She thought 'How the hell did he do that." After a moment of standing there staring at his right hand she regained her composer." What the hell did you just do" she asked wondering how he did that, she was Beginning to think he was another of the level fives.' Who else could he block my laser so easily' She thought in deliberation' He has to be one of the other level fives.'

" Touma, Kamijou Touma and I am a level zero" He replied after a moment of deliberation.

"BULLSHIT! There is no way in hell a level zero could block my meltdowner so easily" She yelled immediately. 'It's not possible he has to be lying' She though ' There is no way a level zero could block my meltdowner, especially not as easy as he did.'

The now named touma suddenly bolted she fired a meltdowner to stop him but he blocked it with that infernal right hand of his.

"Get the hell back here you bastard!" she yelled at him.

.

General point of view changed to touma

.

" Touma, Kamijou Touma and I am a level zero" He replied after a moment of deliberation.

"BULLSHIT! There is no way in hell a level zero could block my meltdowner so easily" She yelled immediately.

Mugino looked to be in thought so he took the chance to bolt. When Mugino fired one of those green lasers at him he blocked it with his right kept running and after Touma was sure nobody was following him he slowed to a walk. He then walked home slowly and a soon as he opened the door index was there.

"Touma where is my dinner?" Index asked him after he closed the door. It was then that Touma realized that he had made a grave mistake. He had left the groceries on the ground when he used his imagine breaker.

"such misfortune" he said to the heavens as index proceeded to bite him in the hand as hard as she could.

.

.

.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second story ever please leave a review . flames will be ignored constructive critism will not be. also I am looking for oc's for my other toaru story so pm me your ideas or leave them in a review give me

name

ability and level

appearance

personality

groups they are part of

weapon or tools they use

clothes they typically wear

be warned I may only use part of your ocs if there is something about them that I cant make work with the story


End file.
